Triangles and Diamonds
by black hearted evil
Summary: You've heard of of Love triangles... but what about Love diamonds? SonicRougeKnux and TailsAmyShadowUnknown. It all started when Amy twisted her ankle and stayed with Shadow! Knuckles,Sonic, and Rouge fight Egghead without them.
1. Twisted

"Shadow… Please promise me… please help them down there…"

Maria… 

"Shadow!" a familiar, yet annoying voice said.

Shadow's flashback ended and he snapped back into reality.

"Shadow… Please… you're the only one who can…"

"Rose?" Shadow asked surprisingly.

_I seriously thought that she was… Maria… _

"Shadow! If you aren't going to help them… then I will!" Amy said bravely. Amy looked down the roof that she and Shadow were on. G.U.N. robots circled Knuckles, Rouge, and most important to her… Sonic.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy said.

Shadow's head jerked up. He grabbed onto her arm. "Don't go, Maria." He said (in the most stupid way possible)

"Maria? Don't tell me that you're fantasizing about her again… don't forget… one thing… **SHE'S DEAD!**" Amy said.

Shadow got angry… more than that… he's furious!

"I'll do it… but not for you… but because of the promise I gave Maria." Shadow said respectfully.

Shadow jumped down the 30-story building and landed safely on his feet. He took his gun out. He shot every G.U.N. robot in eye's sight.

The three gave a sigh of relief…

"Thanks, Shadow… I owe you one…" Sonic said.

"How about the other times you said that because I saved your ass?" Shadow asked.

Sonic chuckled. "Umm… yeah… so… you still remember all that..?" Sonic asked.

Everyone heard a scream coming from above. Amy was falling down. Since Shadow was the closest… he figured he should catch her… Since Sonic was her hero… **he** figured **he** would catch her.

Both the hedgehogs attempted to catch her but both hit their heads on each other. Amy landed on both of the hedgehogs…

"Gee… thanks for catching me, you guys… but… ow… my ankle…" Amy said.

Rouge took a look at it. "You twisted it… Jeez… I can't take you to my house… my annoying sis is there… so… since both of the hogs were so eager to catch you…"

"One of these lucky boys are taking you home, Amy!" Knuckles said with a smirk.

Sonic shook his head really fast. "Well, Shadow… you gotta take care of her until she heals!" Rouge said.

"Nu-uh! I want Sonic to take me home!" Amy said.

"Sorry, Amy… no can do… er… I'm staying with my bro, Boom!" he said.

"Oh yeah… The best bros ever… Sonic and Boom…" Knuckles said sarcastically. He knew very well that Sonic despised Boom.

Shadow gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine… I give up… I'm always busy anyway… Like I'd have enough time to spend with you…" he said.

"Oh! But you will! You see… me and Knuckles will help you guys so you can help Amy out 24/7!" Rouge said.

"Yeah! Me, Sonic and Rouge'll handle it!" Knuckles said.

"I loathe all of you." Shadow said.

He picked Amy up and started running full speed toward his house.

"Wait… what if… we **need** Shadow's help… like just two seconds ago?" Sonic asked.

At Shadow's house… er… mansion

"Wow! Shadow! Your house is huge!" Amy said.

"Err… yeah…" he said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Okay… here are crutches… you probably know how to use them…" Shadow said.

"Umm… actually… I don't." Amy admitted.

"Grr…" _Thanks a lot you guys! You really took a lot off my shoulders!_ He grabbed Amy's hands and showed her.

What was that? I felt weird when he touched me… 

"I'll show you to your room…" Shadow said.

He opened a door that was downstairs. "It's downstairs so you don't need to go on the elevator all the time…" Shadow said.

"Elevator?" Amy asked.

"Whatever…" he said to her.

"Shadow… I just wanna learn more about you…" Amy said.

He sighed. "Fine… But after your ankle heals… it's like we never met!" Shadow said.

"You know what that means?.." Amy asked him…

Shadow sighed boredly. "No… I do not know what it means…" he said monotonously.

"Slumber Party!" Amy yelled.

"Wha-?" Shadow asked.

"Show me where your room is!" Amy said happily.

_I know this is weird… but her green eyes remind me of Maria's… so does her happy, considerate personality._

"So… are you showing me where it is or not?" she asked.


	2. Shadow's First and only slumber party!

_What the hell? She's not gonna stay here long, anyway… she's a fast healer… she should heal in 3 or 4 days!_

"Hey, Rouge! Watch out!" Knuckles yelled. He ran to Rouge as quick as he could and pushed her down. Both of them fell to the ground.

"You saved me…" Rouge said.

"Again…" Knuckles said. (If you guys have Sa2, you'll know what I'm talking about)

Sonic looked over to Knuckles and Rouge. The G.U.N. robots were everywhere. He stared at the two on the floor for a long time.

"Sonic, watch out!" Knuckles yelled. He turned around and bounced on the robot.

I… I'm jealous of Knuckles for some unknown reason… 

_For an unknown reason… I kinda think that Shadow is nice under all that dark fur… He may be metallic… but I know that he has a big heart…_

Shadow looked at Amy. "What are you staring at?" Shadow asked her.

"Umm… nothing… I just accidentally blacked out…" Amy lied.

_What in the world? First I feel weird when he touched me… Now… I… never mind…_

"I think you should get some rest, Amy… your ankle won't really heal if… you stay up too long." Shadow said justifiably.

"I can't get up, shoot!" Amy said quietly.

Shadow picked her up again. _Why do I feel safe in your arms?_

"I guess… we can sleep in the same room… but I'm sleeping on my own bed. Sleep on the other bed!" Shadow said.

He gently put Amy down on the bed closer to the door. "If you need anything… **please**… **hesitate** to ask." Shadow said.

"Umm… Shadow?.. I'm cold…" Amy said while shivering a little.

Shadow closed his window and gave her a blanket. "That'll shut you up till morning, right?" he asked.

"I can't go home! I don't want to go home…" Rouge said.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"I told you! My sister's in my house… and I don't want to go home…" Rouge said.

_I'd offer to take you home, Rouge… but **he's** here… and he'll think I like you… _Sonic thought privately.

Knuckles sighed. " You can come up on Angel Island…but… do not… I repeat… DO NOT steal my emerald." Knuckles said.

"Thank you sooo much, Knuckles! You are such a sweetie!" Rouge said while hugging him.

_Great… I feel jealous again… why? Is it Knuckles's tough personality?.. Or… a girl? It can't be Rouge! Can it?_

This is probably my shortest chapter in any of my stories… maybe because it was midnight and I never wanted to go to sleep. I just kept typing and typing! I love writing… especially about SEGA's couples!


	3. Is it Love?

Some people think that if your stalker is gone… you feel alone… That's kinda what Sonic's going through…

**Sonic:** If you're telling people that I like Rouge again, I will kill you!

**Knuckles:** Sonic's just jealous! I got a gf! Amy's stalking someone else!

Keep reading every body…

I don't like Rouge… I don't like Rouge… 

"Look Sonic… I let you up here on Angel Island because you said that Boom really was at your house… and I know how much you detest him…" Knuckles said.

"Look…Knuckles… quit worrying about me… okay? I'm fine… and I won't steal your emerald…" Sonic said.

Knuckles shrugged and sat up next to the emerald. He wasn't used to having visitors…

_Look at Rouge… she's just laying down there… (sigh)_ Sonic lay down. _The stars look so close from up here…Rouge looks so close to me… she's just a few feet away from me… _Sonic crawled near where Rouge was laying down. _I've never noticed it before… but Rouge is sooo beautiful… I wonder how Shadow's doing._

"Shadow?.." Amy asked softly.

Shadow tossed and turned. "Wha-?" he asked sleepily.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Amy whispered.

"Go!" Shadow said, a bit pissed off.

"But you forgot… I twisted my ankle, remember? You'll have to help me get there!" Amy said.

Shadow sighed… He helped her up, but she did not pick her up.

_It's that feeling again… I feel safe when I'm with you…I lov- wait? What am I talking about? Only for Sonic! I can't love Shadow… can I?_

Shadow led her to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she was back in her bed… _Shadow is only taking care of me… no reason for me to get light-headed… I only feel this way for Sonic!_

_Jeez… I gotta get Rouge out of my mind! She's Knuckles's! Just go to sleep._

Short chapter… gomen nasai… arigato for reading!


	4. Maria

I am so confused! One review said "make it a KnuxRouge" and another said "make it a SonicRouge" I agree with both. I like both couples. But I'm not telling you who gets the girl(s).

"Shadow…"

"Maria…" Shadow whispered.

"Shadow…"

Shadow jerked up. _I'm having dreams about Maria again?_

"SHADOW! Finally, you wake up!" Amy said.

_That's so not Maria…She is the exact opposite of Maria… Jeez… I need some morning air._

"Amy… if I leave you here… for 15-30 minutes… are you going to be okay?" Shadow asked. _Please say yes… please say yes…_

"Umm… sure!" Amy said.

_I'm happy when you are, Shadow._

"Shadow! I forgot! Tails will be coming over to see if my ankle needs professional help…" Amy said.

Whatever… 

IN STATION SQUARE…

_Fresh air will do me good… just run around, Sonic… it's what you do best…_

Shadow walked (WALKED) to the park. _Maria always loved nature… but she also loved living… I promised that I will upkeep both promises, Maria._

Shadow kept his head down. He did not look forward. He bumped into a person. _Blonde hair, blue eyes… Her appearances are equally alike to Maria's._

"Sorry… for bumping into you…" Shadow said.

The girl turned around… "It's okay!" she said.

Tails opened Shadow's front door. _Wow… this house is huge…okay… up to the top, 1st door on the right._

"Hi, Tails!" Amy said.

"Where's Shadow?" Tails asked her.

"He's taking a walk… or… run… whatever." She said.

"Okay… let's see this…" Tails said.

She's beautiful. She reminds me so much of Maria… 

"She's dead…" Shadow whispered to himself.

"I… I'm sorry for overhearing you… but they make androids that are similar to deceased people nowadays… I myself, am an android…" the girl said.

"Really?" Shadow asked excitedly. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Why don't you give me your name first?" she asked sweetly.

"Shadow…" he said with a weak smile.

"Maria!" some woman called in a distance.

"That's my owner… I hope to meet you again soon… You remind me of something… sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…" she said.

Shadow was incredibly happy. He didn't know why… but for some reason… he was **just** happy. _Even her vocal chords match Maria's…_

Sonic, however… _I don't like Rouge… I don't like Rouge… I don't like Rouge…_

Shadow started walking back to his house… err… mansion… He bumped into Sonic.

"You're awfully happy… why?" Sonic asked.

Shadow had a huge smile on his face. One Sonic has never seen before… _Jeez… never seen him like this… he creeps me out…_

"I'm just… happy." Shadow said.

"Shadow… if you liked someone… would you tell a respected friend yet rival?" Sonic asked.

"Umm… no…" Shadow said shaking his head.

Sonic sighed. "I'll never get her…" Sonic said.

"I've gotta gain enough courage to face the wrath of Amy…" Shadow said with the huge smile still stuck on his face.

"Gain enough courage… to face her… Shadow, you are a fucking genius! But how? Knuckles is always around her…" Sonic said.

Shadow gasped. "You're getting a little crush on Rouge!" Shadow said.

Sonic clasped his mouth closed. "Shut the HELL up, you MOTHERFUCKING, SON OF AN ASSHOLE BITCH!" Sonic said furiously.

"Whatever… I gotta get home and take care of Amy…" Shadow said.

"Oh… so now you care for her…" Sonic said with a smirk.

Shadow lost his smile. "No… I am caring for her… because of your lazy ass…" Shadow said. He kicked Sonic in the-

**Sonic-** Sorry for the interruption… But this is only rated T

**Shadow-** Just say it… I am inferior to you…

**Sonic-** What the HELL are you talking about? You kicked me in the balls! Anyone can lose if you do that… Even Knuckles can!

**Shadow-** Whatever… back to the story…

Shadow returned to smiling and left Sonic on the floor aching in pain.

Sonic- Sorry to bother again… Kai-Senpai wants you to know… she tried this on her guy friend once. 

**Shadow-** The dude hit the ground faster than I can run after a girl who looks like… Maria… my Maria… my-

**Sonic-**Sorry for all the trubble… back to the story… no more comments…

**Shadow-** Until we get to the end.

Back to Shadow's hou- err… mansion…

"Ha… ha… really? That's funny, Amy" Tails told her truthfully.

_Her nice self is… well… nice… I know I can think of better synonyms than that! I knew that love messed with your brain…_ _I can't love Amy… she's 5 years older… but then again… she just told me that she loved Shadow… who I believe is only 5 years older than her… of course, Shadow has a better chance… at least… I think so… You know what… I think I should… tell her… I'm brave enough… aren't I?_

Shadow was walking home… right in front of his house, about 25 G.U.N. robots surrounded him. _I thought that** they** were supposed to take care of this…here goes nothing…_

Shadow took out both his gun and his Chaos Emerald. He shot down at least 6 or 7. They all grouped up against him. He kept shooting them. _Shit! Out of bullets!_

"Chao-" he was stopped when one of the G.U.N. robots beat him down to the floor. He dropped the emerald and it rolled away from him. "No! I can't die!" Shadow said.

The G.U.N. robots started charging up their lasers. One of the robots had their metallic foot on one of Shadow's arms. It was crushing his left arm. The pain felt so bad that he started blacking out. He did remember one thing… the robots were only **charging up…** _They'll get stronger._

**Sonic-** Ooh… will Shadow die? I hope he does… especially when he left me there in pain because he kicked me…

**Shadow-** You're still worrying about that?

**Sonic-**That hurt!

**Shadow-** Idiot…


	5. The Invention

Shadow lay there… on the brink of dying… "Get off of **my** Shadow!" a familiar voice said.

Before Shadow could faint and black out, he saw Amy running full speed toward the robots, holding her Piko Piko Hammer. He woke up a few minutes later… he got up.

"Careful, Shadow… you broke your left arm." Tails told him.

"What?" Shadow asked. He tried moving his left arm. "Ouch!" he said.

"You're lucky Amy saved you…" Tails said.

"But… how? She twisted her-" he stopped when he saw Amy on both of her feet.

"I'm sorry, Shadow… I just… wanted to stay here… It's so glamorous… and…" she stopped to sigh. "Shadow, well… I'm sorry… I'll leave if you want me t-" he stopped her.

"Look, Amy… if you didn't fake twisting your-" he was stopped.

"Actually… I did… I just healed over night… I am an incredibly fast healer…" she said.

"If you didn't stay… I wouldn't be alive… so I thank you…" he said with a smile.

He smiled at her. _I felt as if I didn't smile like this for… 50 years… or 50 minutes… whatever…_ Amy returned his smile.

"It's Rouge and Knuckles's faults… They didn't attack it…" Shadow said.

"How about Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Met up with him during my walk…" Shadow said with a devious smile.

"Well… I've got to go… inventions don't… invent themselves" Tails said.

When he was halfway out of the room… "Tails, thank you so much for coming all the way over here just to check up on me!" Amy said. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Tails turned a slight pink. Then walked out the door.

"Now that you're healed… why don't you leave?" Shadow asked Amy.

"Silly! You think you can take care of yourself?" Amy asked him.

Shadow stood up. He didn't move his left arm. It stayed by his side. "I'm going out… I'm going to have a talk with 2 treasure hunters…" Shadow said.

"I'll go with you!" Amy said happily.

"No… do you know what kinds of confusion might happen?" Shadow asked her.

_Oh… I know what he means… he means… he doesn't want me to be seen with him._

"What if I pretend I still have a twisted ankle?" Amy asked.

"Okay…" Shadow said with a sigh.

"How will we get up to Angel Island? That's probably where they are right now…" Amy made a good point.

"Where's my Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked.

He ran outside to find a G.U.N. robot holding his emerald. Amy held her crutches and ran outside. Shadow destroyed the robot and picked up his emerald.

"C'mon, Amy… Chaos Control!" he said.

A flash of light, and they appeared on Angel Island. "Knuckles…" Shadow called him.

Knuckles ran down the stairs of the altar. "Yes? Umm… why are you here?" Knuckles asked.

"Who's taking care of the robots?" Shadow asked.

"Umm… This morning… Sonic said that he would…" Knuckles said.

Shadow picked him up by the collar using his right hand. "Umm… why your right hand?" Knuckles asked. "You always use your gun, pick stuff up, you even write with your left hand… so… what happened?" Knuckles said.

"Because of your lazy asses… I broke my arm…" Shadow said.

"But… you're a ro-" Shadow stopped Knuckles.

"Yes… but I have to wait a certain time period until I can fix it…" Shadow said.

"Sonic must be planning something…" Amy butted in.

"How'd you know?" both the boys asked.

"Well, he needed time away from everyone… and I know Sonic a lot… so-"

"What is he planning?" Knuckles asked.

"Come on, Tails…" the blue hedgehog kept annoying him.

"I really didn't test it yet…" Tails said.

"Please! I'm prepared to get down on my knees and beg for it…" Sonic whined.

"Why don't you just do it manually? Instead of using my invention… just go!" Tails said irritably.

"I can't! Don't you see? Don't you have any love for anything else except your stupid inventions?" Sonic said.

"Well, if you call them stupid-"

"No! They aren't stupid! I just need **that **one…" Sonic said.

"Do you know what it does?" Tails asked with a sigh.

**Sonic-** Interruption! Sorry! You see… In the next sentence, paragraph… whatever… Kai-Senpai does not know about science a lot…

**Shadow-** Like any other 13 year old around here…

**You guys are sooo mean! I'm going to make you suffer, Sonic!**

**Sonic-** Help! Shadow.

**Shadow-** Sure… I'll help… finish this comment… she asked her nerdy, science geek cousin about this… so if you are a nerdy, science geek… and what you see down there is wrong… please report to Kai-Senpai immediately… so she can laugh at her cousin's mistake… And if it wasn't said… We're not hers… how many times do you need to hear that anyway? WE'RE SEGA'S!

"Yes! It reorganizes your atoms in one of your molecules and uses the respiratory system to get to the heart… once there, it changes up the order of the heart chamber's patterns… so… you will fall in love with the first person you… see…" Sonic said.

"Why do you even need it?" Tails asked.

"Because!" Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "You have your reason, I guess…" he said. He gave Sonic one of his inventions that looked like a remote…

"Thank you, Tails!" Sonic said. He hugged Tails tightly and ran out of there.

"Look, just make sure you don't make that mistake again… Don't trust Sonic!" Shadow said.

Knuckles nodded his head. "Wait… where's Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Night duty to watch the emerald… so she's asleep." Knuckles said.

Shadow and Amy got back to his mansion.

**Shadow-** Finally, got it right…

The sun was setting beautifully. Sonic was back on Angel Island.

_She's still asleep… good… but it's almost night… She has night duty… to watch the emerald and for the robots… any minute, Knuckles is going to come here and wake her up… so I gotta make this quick. _

Sonic pointed the invention to Rouge. He stared deeply at her. He pressed the correct buttons in the correct order and a bright light shone from it.

Rouge woke up. "Sonic… Knuckles?" she said as she saw them…

_Oh no! Tails never told me what would happen if she saw** 2** people at the same time… Uh-oh…_


	6. Rouge's 2 loves

I got a review from an anonymous person… it seems as if my COUSIN got something wrong! Hah!

**Shadow-** Some genius… the review said that it can cause a heart attack…

**Sonic-** So let's all laugh at your cousin!

Ha! Ha! Although you got that wrong, I want to say…… sorry…… for… not… being around to see your face when you read the e-mail that I sent you about being wrong!

**Shadow-** Thank you, Mr. (or Ms) Anonymous person…

"Oh! It's my night duty thing-y! Thanks for waking me up, you guys!" Rouge said. She hugged both of them.

_Oh shit… I seriously thought that Knuckles knew what happened and was about to beat the crap out of me…_

Shadow and Amy, right now… 

"Shadow? How long is this time period until you can fix your arm?" Amy asked.

"72 hours." Shadow said.

"How long is that?" Amy asked.

Shadow sighed. "Three days… why are you worried about me anyway?" he asked.

"Because… I just am." Amy said.

"Great…" Shadow whispered.

_What is she? A stalker? 'Because I just am' Hah! What kind of bullshit is that? Although… her mannerisms awfully remind me of Maria's…_

"Shadow, are you okay?" Amy asked in a worried voice.

"Umm? Yeah… I'm fine…" Shadow said.

He was on his bed. _So what is with this feeling? Is it because of Amy? Hell no! That's just like saying that Rouge loves Sonic or something…_

"Oh my god! I so love you guys! I can't believe that **both** of you wanted to wake me up!" Rouge said.

Knuckles walked up to Sonic. "Okay… what the hell did you do?" Knuckles said.

"I-I-I… I don't know…" Sonic said.

"You cannot lie for crap…" Knuckles said.

"Seriously!" I don't fucking know! I don't know how to fix it!" Sonic said.

"But… you will find out… and you will fix it…" Knuckles said with a clenched fist.

End of chapter… gomen nasai! I'm writing a new story… called… actually… I don't know what to call it… but it's real good!

**Shadow- **I'm in it, right?

**Of course, Shadowie-wadowi! I'm pairing you up with Amy again!**

**Knuckles- **_snort_ Ha! I almost feel sorry for him…

**You're paired up with… Rouge!**

**Rouge- **What! Isn't this the 3rd time you have me and Knuckles together?

**Amy-** This'll be the 5th… or 4th time me and Shadow are together… Yay!

**I got it! It'll be called 'The haunting of 76!' And… no it won't be in 1976… you'll have to find out why it's called that!**


	7. Rouge's true love

**HydraSprite- **Don't worry, HydraSprite… this chapter will definitely have SonicxRouge action in it…

**metaldragon75767- **You'll have to read to find out… but as you can see above…

**Jayln the Hedgehog**- If you haven't heard before… yes I do like ShadowxAmy couples. And KnucklesxRouge… but who doesn't love that? SonicxRouge is kinda cute too…

"Tails! You're awake! Thank you!" Sonic said in front of his door.

"It's 8:00 in the morning…" Tails mumbled.

"Yeah… I'm sleepy too… Knuckles made me stay up because… of something… I need your help…" Sonic said.

"Wha-?" Tails asked him.

"That invention… can you make something that negates it?" Sonic asked.

"Of course… I can make it reverse the effect of the other… but…"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Well… it'll take about an hour and a half…" Tails said.

**Shadow and Amy…**

Well, Shadow… it's been almost 36 hours since you broke your arm…that means… just 36 more… great…this is stupid… I mean… I can just kick her pink ass out of here… so why aren't I?

"Come on, Shadow! You have to eat!" Amy said.

Oh yeah… she's 'taking care' of me… I can't fucking believe this… the Ultimate Life Form… getting fed and taken care of…

**Sonic…**

"Got it?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Yes, yes sir! Umm… I'll fix this problem right away… but it'll take an hour and a half…" Sonic said.

"So… why don't you take her with you to Tails's?" Knuckles asked him.

"But that's a long time…" Sonic said.

"Then… I don't care! Just fix her!" Knuckles said.

Sonic sighed. _So, what am I going to do? Just stick around in Station Square?.. alone?.. with… Rouge… maybe this isn't so bad after all…_

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"So, anyway, Sonic… what's up?" Rouge asked.

"Well, Rouge… you see… we're just waiting here for Tails… he… needs to give me something…" Sonic said.

"Well… it's boring not to do anything while we wait." Rouge said.

**Tails…**

"I wonder who he even used it for… can't be Amy… she's nuts for Sonic already… definitely not Cream… she's is way to young… can it be Rouge?" Tails asked himself.

**Sonic and Rouge…**

Rouge was laughing. They were sitting at a coffeehouse.

"You know what, Sonic? I never noticed how funny you are." Rouge said.

"I guess it's because you were always busy…"

"Yeah… but for you, I could have made some room in my schedule."

_It was nice to hear that… I've wanted to hear something like that ever since day 1 on Angel Island…_

Sonic sighed… "Rouge… I have to tell you something…"

"Umm… I kinda do too"

Oh no… please don't say 'I love you' Knuckles would kill me… It's better to watch you from afar and just dream about you. Although I want to hear it… don't say it…

"I just want to say that I lov-" Sonic got cut off.

"I'm sorry, Sonic… although you're nice and funny… not to mention a little cute… I kinda like Knuckles better… so if it's okay with you… I just want to be 'friends'" Rouge said.

_Thank you… thank you…_ "Well… okay." Sonic said with a smile.

Tails was running around Station Square, looking for the recognizable, blue hedgehog.

Rouge stood up. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything." She said.

Sonic sighed and stared down at the floor. Rouge looked at him. She sat back down on the chair she was sitting on. She put her hand under Sonic's chin. She pointed his head to look at her.

Aha! There they are! Isn't that Rouge? I knew it! 

Tails entered the coffeehouse. He ran to the table that Sonic and Rouge were sitting at. Tails interrupted just before Rouge could even start that kiss.

"Sonic, here it is!" Tails said, giving him a remote thing-y.

Sonic sighed. "Sorry, Rouge… but we'll still be 'friends'? Right?" Sonic asked.

_Damn it, Tails… (sigh) I guess it just wasn't meant to be._

He pressed the buttons in the same order, like last time. Rouge looked at him and Tails.

"Sonic?" she asked.

Sonic looked at her. Rouge grabbed his chin and continued that kiss that Sonic longed for. "We're still 'friends'! Just don't tell Knuckles about that!" Rouge said with a smile.

She left the coffeehouse and left Sonic there. _Yes! This rocks! I have the best luck ever!.. How about Shadow?.. I wonder if he's still okay…_


	8. Love confessed

**Yay! Now that I'm on chapter 8, I'm seriously happy and hyper! In this chapter… we focus on Shadow and his problem… Amy.**

_Uggh… I guess she'll have to stay here until I 'heal' but… she can be some use… maybe I can get her to clean, cook or even… err… never mind. Well, Shadow… look on the bright side… 34 more hours… I just hope she doesn't get too attached to this place… Wow… look at the moon… it reminds me of… Maria… oh, Maria… I've been feeling like I don't belong with anyone… ever since you… well…_

The doorbell rang. Shadow sighed and started for the door. _I'm just glad that Amy is asleep… she is so annoying… but who goes to sleep at 9:00 pm? She's burning precious moonlight._

Shadow opened the door and was still thinking about things. He did not notice who it was at the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Shadow the Hedgehog? Remember me from the park?"

Shadow looked up. He nodded, too speechless to talk.

"I'd like to answer your question now." The blonde girl said with a smile.

**Amy…**

_Jeez… Shadow can talk to himself pretty loudly… wait… Is that a girl's voice?_

**Shadow…**

"So… what is it?" Shadow asked eagerly.

"Well, I came here because this person has a lot of memories of you, Shadow…"

"Okay… but… your name…"

"Maria Robotnik…"

**Amy…**

"No way… I thought Shadow said that she died 50 years ago…" Amy said to herself.

She walked down the stairs. _Am I jealous? No… I wuv my Sonikku… but I haven't seen Sonic in a long time… I think… 2 days ago…It was because I was too busy taking… care… of Shadow… I don't like Shadow! Do I?_

"Well, I thought… that since this person has many fond memories of you… you must too… so I thought maybe I can stay h-"

"Look… I'm sorry… but… being with you will just make me worse… it'll just make me realize that Maria is already dead… and… I now realized that I feel pathetic for thinking about this… I can't love a robot…(although he is one.)" Shadow said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But I am sure, wherever Maria is now… I'm sure you made her happy by saying that." She said.

Shadow opened the front door and she went back out. He sighed. He turned around to find Amy Rose…

"Are you okay, Shadow?" she asked politely.

_Wherever Maria is now…_ rang in Shadow's head.

_I know where Maria is… I know where her soul lays… I am looking straight at her…_

"Amy…"

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"I love you."

**Wow! Short, sweet, and sooo romantic! (In my opinion…) **


	9. untitled

Since you guys are reading about a SonicxRougexKnuckles love triangle, here… then I'm sure you might like my story 'The Long Mission'

**I tend to start a new story when I have writer's block… then just go back to the other ones…**

_Just 22 more hours until I can repair my left arm… But that means… she'll have to leave tonight… I don't want that… I don't know why I don't want that… but some part of me wants her to stay…_

On Angel Island… 

"I-I-I… I swear I won't do it again!" Sonic said panicking.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" Knuckles asked.

"Just please put me down! You know I can't swim!" Sonic said.

Knuckles was holding Sonic upside down over the edge of Angel Island.

**Sorry… stupid writer's block… any suggestions? Hello? Can some people (if you wanna) give suggestions? Please? I've had writer's block for this story…**


	10. some other thing

Thanx for the suggestion**, metaldragon75767** I loved it!

"Bye bye, Sonic… I just can't take your word for it…" Knuckles said.

Knuckles's grip loosened. Sonic gasped. _Oh no… I'm prepared to beg…_ "Knuckles… please… put me down!" Sonic said.

"Oh, I'll put you down, alright." Knuckles said.

Knuckles let go of Sonic. _Oh shit… I can't swim… what's going to happen to me?_

Sonic closed his eyes. He landed on something… he opened his eyes. A white, teenage bat was holding him._ I can't believe this… I'm actually in Rouge's arms…_

"Are you okay? A short swim?" she asked with a smile.

Sonic blushed. He knew that Rouge knew that he could not swim.

Rouge flew him back on top of Angel Island.

_What the hell? Why is he with Rouge? Shit… he's not with her or anything, is he? Rouge may have just saved him. Please… don't tell me that she's in love with him for real. I can't live like that…grr… I'm settling this once and for all!_

Knuckles walked over to Sonic and Rouge. "Knuckles… did you… push Sonic or something?" she asked.

"What makes you think I did that?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic was too shocked to realize what was going on.

"Well… Sonic wouldn't want to commit suicide or anything… and… you **are** the only other person here…" Rouge said.

"But I wouldn't…" Knuckles said innocently.

Rouge looked at Knuckles. "You are such a liar… but… I love that about you!"

**Amy and Shadow…**

_Just 12 more hours… that's tonight… but… some part of me… still wants her to stay… forget about her getting attached to my place… how about me getting attached to her? That isn't possible… the Ultimate Life cannot love…_

_Shadow, give them a chance to be happy…sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…_ rang through his head.

_If I make a complicated emotion like love stay inside… it'll just mess me up… I might be obsessed or… a stalker! I can't do those things! I have to stay calm._

(A/N He already told her that he loved her… now he's trying to tell himself that he doesn't… so sad.)

_I just can't…I want to know what this strange emotion is… I want to know if I really love her… I **need** to know… do I love her? Yes, I want her to be happy… but her being happy… does it have any consequences for me?_

"Shadow… are you okay? You seem really deep in thought…" Amy said.

Shadow shook his head. "Err… wha-? I'm fine…" he said.

_I don't want her to go! I love her! I do! I admitted it to her, and myself! I want her! I need her! I have to tell her… but I just can't…_

"Amy… umm… do you… want to… spend time… together?" Shadow asked.

Amy's eyes brightened with happiness. She gasped. "Of course!" she said.

_Just 12 hours? I'll turn them into the 12 hours she would never forget…_

**Later…**

"Oh, wow, Shadow! This is such a cute chao! Thank you, so much!" Amy said.

Shadow simply nodded for a reply.

"Wow, Shadow! You're so nice!" Amy said.

Amy hugged him… while on Station Square streets.

Amy held the pink chao in one arm. She cuddled it. "You're so adorable!" Amy said.

Shadow looked around. _I hope no one sees me…_

"Shadow? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, or something?" Amy asked.

Shadow's head jerked up. "N-n-no… not at all…" he lied.

_Yes, I love you… Yes, I am embarrassed to be seen with you…_

"Amy… how about a quiet walk in the park?" Shadow asked.

"Sure!" Amy said happily.


	11. Chaos Control

**HydraSprite- **You like SonicxRouge right? I am writing a story called 'The Long Mission' and it has a lot of SonicxRouge… It also has ShadowxTikal… I'm trying to broaden my writing skills…

**Gahlik the Echidena**- Read above… I know that you already reviewed it… thanx!

On with the… show?.. story?.. whatever!

"Wow… this place is beautiful! Look at that sunset!" Amy said, watching the sunset with Shadow. They were on top of his roof.

"Umm… yeah… it's nice…" Shadow said. He was looking away from the sunset. Shadow didn't really like the sunset as much as he loved the dusk.

"Umm, Shadow? Now it's only 4 hours until I leave… right?" Amy asked him.

Shadow looked at her glittering emerald eyes. They were puffed up with tears… but she held them back, trying her hardest not to cry in front of Shadow.

"Umm… well… it's only 8:00… that means… until midnight…" Shadow said.

Amy tried to smile. She started crying softly. Shadow looked at her. He held out his arms to embrace her.

"I… don't want to leave you…" Amy whispered.

"Amy… don't worry… four hours is still a long time…" Shadow told her.

Amy moved into his arms. "I feel safer in your arms…" Amy whispered.

Amy returned his embrace. Shadow moved his fingers around the pink fur on her head.

The moon was full and gave a radiant glow. Shadow stared at it. _Oh, Maria… I've almost forgotten about you in these last 72 hours… except when your android visited me… I wonder… can your soul really lay in the body of the once annoying Amy Rose?_

"Shadow? How are you going to fix your arm?" Amy asked trying to change the subject.

"If you want… I guess you can stay long enough to… see to it that I fix my arm right." Shadow said giving her a slight smile.

Amy smiled back. "Thank you… for caring for me…" Amy said.

**On Angel Island…**

"So, you seriously forgive me, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, sure… just make sure you don't do that again." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles? I think I should go home now…"

"Why? Your brother left your house?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Umm… no… I… kinda lied about that… just so I can get closer to Rouge…" Sonic admitted.

"Grr… what?" Knuckles asked loudly.

"You guys! Stop fighting! We should be on the lookout for G.U.N. robots… remember?" Rouge asked them.

"Well, Amy's healed already!" Knuckles said. He grabbed Sonic.

"Look! You guys stop fighting…" Rouge said.

**Amy and Shadow…**

G.U.N. robots landed around Shadow and Amy. "What the hell? I thought that they were supposed to take care of this!" Shadow yelled, quite disappointed that his alone time with Amy was disturbed.

Shadow took out his gun. Amy took out her hammer. "Amy, no… I don't want you to get hurt." Shadow told her.

Amy looked at him. "O-okay…" she said.

Shadow killed about 5 of them. "Great… just 15 more to go…" he said.

"Shadow… I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are!" Amy cried out.

"Don't worry!" Shadow assured her.

He destroyed a few more robots. A robot hit him down, he fell to the ground. (they were on the roof)

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Amy asked. She jumped off of the roof, landing next to Shadow. The robots followed Amy.

Shadow looked around for his lost gun. "Oh shit! I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way…" Shadow said, clenching his fists.

He started beating up the robots one at a time. "Last one…" he said.

The last robot took out a laser and shot Shadow. He fell on the ground. Amy ran to him.

"Amy… here… save yourself… go to Angel Island… I'll take care of this…" Shadow whispered while giving her his Chaos Emerald.

"I can't leave you here!" Amy exclaimed.

"Go, Amy!" Shadow said.

**Angel Island…**

"Rouge! Sonic! Knuckles!" Amy called out to them.

They ran up to her. "Yeah?" they all said in unison.

"Please… help me. Well… not me… Shadow." She said in a worried voice.

"What happened?" Rouge asked her.

Amy started telling them what happened, starting with the sunset.

**Shadow…**

The robot had beaten Shadow to the ground. Shadow could hardly move. His hand felt something close by. He picked it up. It was his gun!

He shot the robot straight in the forehead. The robot fell down. Shadow groaned in pain. _The stupid thing shot me… uggh! I can't move… I feel light-headed… I feel faint… I can't die now… please no… I've never even asked Amy…_

Shadow took something out of his gloves. It was a golden ring. And on top of it, a piece of his own emerald. He put it back in his glove. He shut his eyes.


	12. This is adiue

**Jayln the Hedgehog**- Don't worry! I wuv Shadow! I would never do that. But the question is… would she say yes? 

**ShadTikal4ever**- I think I should make a sequel… with Tikal in it… so not just you would be happy… but also, one of my favorite reviewers, Gahlik the Echidena would be satisfied!

**And if you people didn't read up there… I'm probably going to make a sequel…**

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy landed near Shadow's mansion. Amy searched around for Shadow.

"Jeez, I think that Shadow handled it just fine…" Rouge said.

"Shadow? Oh… I knew that I shouldn't have left." Amy said.

She saw a limp body on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. "No…" she whispered. She ran up to Shadow. "You can't die… Shadow…" Amy whispered.

"I won't…" he groaned out.

Amy stared at him with a smile. She put her arms around him. She started crying softly. "I thought I lost you… I love you, Shadow." Amy whispered.

Shadow tried to stand up. "No… Shadow… don't try to… you're hurt…"

"So? As long as you didn't… get hurt." Shadow moaned.

"Oh… isn't that so sweet?" Rouge asked Knuckles, far away from Amy and Shadow.

"I guess… hey, if they get married… won't Amy outgrow Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge sighed. "You are such a knucklehead… love can conquer over numbers and size…" Rouge said.

"When you say numbers… how about a 16 year old with a 17 year old?" Knuckles asked.

"So? I just said, love can-"

"What if the 17 year old is the girl?" Knuckles asked with a smile.

"So?" Rouge asked him.

Knuckles grabbed her hands and kissed her.

**Back to Amy… and Shadow!..**

"Amy…" Shadow was sitting down next to her.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

Shadow took out the ring in his glove. Amy looked at it in amazement.

"Wow… it's beautiful… who's it for?" she asked.

Shadow smiled. "You… but first… answer my question correctly."

Amy was eager. She already knew what was going to happen… but she loved the excitement.

"Will you mar-"

"Yes!" she said. She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer.

**Rouge and Knuckles…**

"Ohh! It's so cute!" Rouge said, pointing at Shadow and Amy.

"Oh… yeah… so adorable… can Shadow even **have **kids? I don't think that he carries sper-"

"Shut up! Don't ruin the moment!" Rouge said.

**Yay! It's done! You guys, if you actually liked this… I already upgraded the first chapter of the sequel… I really work real fast… (if I don't have writer's block) so… if you actually liked this, the sequel called 'Love Hurts' is out! Please, last review?**


End file.
